Fun With Science
by WesPerry
Summary: A Style oneshot based on a Doujinshi. Credit goes to PinkAngelChao from DeviantArt for the original artwork and story. The kids are assigned a Science Project to do over Spring Break, and Kyle has the perfect "experiment," to try with Stan...


Hello. A new one shot. I figure in order for me to continue back into writing, after having had the chance not to do so for very long, I practice with some one-shots. That and try writing about other series. To be honest this one shot is purely a quick one-shot as a tribute for a artist known as PinKAngelChao on Deviant art with a certain Doujinshi she has made. The art has the same title as the Doujinshi you can find on DeviantArt. That and changes were made for this take on her story. I also give credit to El Nino1 for being my beta reader once again. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and I accept criticism so… yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

"So class. I want all of you to work with your partners over a science project during Spring Break, alright? It's due as soon as we come back, so you all better get to it as soon as possible," Mr. Garrison said.

Everyone in class either acknowledged what he said or simply ignored him as the last bell ranged for the day at South Park High. Mr. Garrison used to teach at the elementary school but now taught Chemistry and Living Biology at the high school.

The students cheered because it was a Friday and headed out for home.

Kyle smiled devilishly. This was the perfect time to try to show Stan his true feelings for him. His parents were going to be on vacation for about a week, and his younger brother Ike would be staying over with friends for the entire spring break. He had the whole house to himself for about a week.

Kyle still wore a similar outfit to what he wore when he was younger, an orange jacket and a green hat. His hair, which used to be a red curly afro, was now worn in a red short style. It looked silky smooth. Kyle made sure to keep his appearance both appealing and healthy over the years. He had emerald green eyes that were radiant.

He had invited Stan over for the whole vacation. Kyle waited in his living room, sitting on the couch and playing some videogames. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. And with that, Kyle felt even more ecstatic. He calmly got off the couch and opened the door. Outside stood a smiling Stan. Stan was wearing his usual brown jacket and blue hat with a red ball on the top. Kyle was amazed by how cute and beautiful Stan looked. He had big blue eyes, soft as silk black hair, and a friendly expression on his adorable face.

"Hi, Kyle. Ready to work on the project together?" Stan asked.

"Sure, Stan. First we have to come up with a topic. But why don't we just hang out and relax first? We could use a break after school today," Kyle suggested. Stan nodded having no arguments whatsoever. The two sat on the couch and decided to watch some Terrance and Phillip. While the show was on, both found themselves conversing.

"Thanks, Kyle, for letting me be at your place over the break. It means a lot to me," Stan said.

"Oh no problem, Stan," Kyle said with a kind smile. "I'm really glad we're going to be together by ourselves for a little while." He had already planned how to "reveal" his love for Stan, and it was all just a matter of time. Soon the boys were playing some videogames on Kyle's Xbox 360 'til they both found themselves hungry.

"So, Stan. What do you want to order for dinner?" Kyle said he took out his cell phone to call a place.

"Hmmm… I'm feeling for some pizza I guess. What toppings do you want, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Well I could go for some jalapenos and buffalo chicken. I'm in the mood for something spicy tonight," Kyle answered back.

"I guess. Do you have plenty of cold soda though? I really don't like spicy stuff without something cool to wash it off with," Stan replied.

Kyle had a smirk on his face as he nodded. So Stan was fine with that choice. Kyle excused himself and decided to prepare the drinks in advance. He took out a two liter cold bottle of Vanilla Coke from his refrigerator and poured it into two cups. He took out two blue gel pills and placed it into Stan's cup. He then placed it on the other side of a table with his cup across from it.

"By the time the pizza gets here, the sleeping pills should be dissolved completely," Kyle mumbled to himself quietly. He went back into the living room and continued to hang out with Stan. Later, the pizza arrived, and they found themselves in the kitchen eating dinner peacefully.

"Thanks, Kyle. I really appreciate everything so far. And I'll make sure to pay you back for some of tonight's dinner," Stan said.

"Oh don't worry. It's not a big deal," Kyle answered. "I'm just glad to get some alone time with you, Stan. I definitely could use a break from all the crazy stuff we have to deal with usually."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," Stan said. He suddenly sighed, and both of them got quiet.

After dinner was done, the two watched the movie Avatar. While the movie was going on, Stan found himself unusually sleepy. Soon enough, he fell asleep on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle, needless to say, felt like he was winning a football game. Everything was working perfectly so far. He used the remote to shut off his DVD player and his TV. He then shut off the light in the living room and carried Stan to his bedroom. He laid Stan down on his bed and just watched his friend sleep. He placed a soft kiss on Stan's lips. Now came the exciting part. He carefully stripped off all the clothing on Stan and himself. He then tied Stan's hands to the back off his large bed. He took a careful examination at the cute boy and admired his smooth, soft and appealing body. He then went to his drawer and took out another pill. And then he finally decided to wake Stan up by gently shaking him.

"Huh… what… where am I?" he said tiredly as his eyes slowly opened up. Soon he saw that he was in Kyle's room naked with his hands tied to Kyle's bed.

"Wait what? How did I end up here? And what happened to me?" he asked, very confused.

"Ah you're finally awake," Kyle answered smoothly.

Stan was even more confused now, and he could only blurt out his friend's name.

"KYLE! What are you doing!" Stan asked, a bit nervous.

Kyle only smirked more as he soon got onto the bed and held Stan's face gently, causing the boy to blush.

"The science project. Remember, Stan?" Kyle answered. Suddenly, he placed the pill he was holding into Stan's mouth, and before Stan could do anything, he quickly kissed Stan hard, holding him in a tight embrace. Stan felt himself losing his senses a bit as Kyle's body pressed against his and the kiss caused him to swallow the pill.

"What did you just put into my mouth?" Stan asked feeling a little more nervous. Then he felt more relaxed as his body was starting to feel pleasure unlike any other. His face was flushed pink, his mouth was slightly salivating, and his manhood was starting to leak a bit with pre cum. Stan wasn't sure about what was going on, but he knew this experience was new and different for him.

"W-why is my body starting to feel so weird?" Stan said.

"I put an aphrodisiac into you. It basically increases your sexual desire. I figure this could be our science project, to see if these things really worked. And now we're going to test it, Stan," Kyle spoke. He gave Stan a few gentle kisses on his lips and then carefully lowered himself into the front of Stan's manhood, which had some pre cum on it. Kyle mischievously smiled, but Stan grew more and more anxious about what was going to happen.

"Look at that. It's sopping wet, Stan. Looks so yummy. In fact, I'll try some right now," and with that Kyle carefully place the shaft into his mouth and began to play with it with his tongue. Stan was beginning to feel more pleasure erupt from him. He began to beg Kyle not to do this.

"Stop, Kyle! Please stop," he said as tears slowly came out and beads of sweat started to form. It was all ignored as Kyle began to suck Stan's shaft even more now, and Stan found himself moaning as he tried best not to. Soon enough, he felt an even more pleasurable sensation as his shaft was about to release.

"Kyle… what… what's happening to -" But before he could finish, he moaned even louder than before as he came into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle gladly took it all in. Stan, exhausted, felt as though his body would go back to sleep.

"You're so cute, Stan," Kyle teased as he gave Stan another gentle kiss.

Stan's wrists were getting tired from the ropes holding them.

"M-my wrists… they hurt, Kyle," Stan said quietly.

"So do you want me to untie you?" Kyle taunted.

"Yes… please," Stan replied with a weak nod.

"OK. But you have to promise not to escape," Kyle said. Though that wasn't likely as he already locked his bedroom door and the windows were locked as well. After untying Stan's ropes, he held Stan in a gentle embrace, and Stan held him back.

"There… feel better?" Kyle asked. He stared into Stan's exhausted eyes.

"U-ugh huh," Stan managed to say. He felt Kyle move his head closer to his.

"Good… now it's your turn to please me," Kyle whispered seductively. Stan felt Kyle's cool breath upon his face and felt even more aroused. Kyle gave Stan another gentle kiss, and soon Stan found himself staring at Kyle's member. He slowly placed his mouth on the tip of it and slowly sucked. Kyle rolled his eyes. He knew Stan could do better.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. He thrust his member into Stan's mouth, catching the other boy off guard. Soon Stan found himself sucking the whole length, with Kyle caressing Stan's soft hair.

"That's better. Good boy," Kyle said. He moaned as Stan continued to please him. "Ooh yes! It feels really good Stan. I-I think I'm going to cum," Kyle said as he felt that he was about to lose himself. He moaned again, and Stan was on the receiving end of Kyle's fluids as they entered his mouth.

For Stan, the taste was so foreign yet comforting. He fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. He felt that he'd had enough.

But Kyle wouldn't have any of that. He licked his lips and fingers.

Suddenly Stan felt something touch his anus.

"Ahh! Kyle! It hurts! What are you doing? Take them out!" Stan whimpered as Kyle had two of his fingers inserted into his butthole.

Kyle felt a bit guilty, knowing that Stan was feeling hurt a little. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"Sorry, Stan. I can't do that. If I don't stretch you out, it's going to hurt worse when you take me in," Kyle replied.

"S-stop! I need to cum," Stan barely panted out.

Kyle just rolled his eyes again and then put on a mischievous smile.

"God, Stan! You're too fast! And with just fingers too. You better not cum before me. If you do, I might have to torture you a bit longer," Kyle happily replied. "Oooh… your asshole looks ready," Kyle added finally ready. He then placed his member into Stan and began to move in a constant pace.

Stan was now yelling out both in pain and pleasure as more tears leaked from his eyes. He gripped the sheets of the bed. His sounds grew louder, and his pants became more and more lustful. Drool leaked from his mouth. His body was glistening with sweat. He was in the biggest state of pleasure he had ever felt.

Kyle himself began to pant louder as well as he felt the pressure building up within his member.

"Ah, Stan. I think I'm going to -"

But before Kyle could finish, he moaned and released his seed into Stan, who screamed as well. Kyle laid on top of Stan for awhile, and Stan held onto Kyle as if his life depended on it. Both were breathing hard and staring at each other with half lidded eyes.

"What did you think, Stan? Did it feel good?" Kyle whispered as he placed his fingertips gently on Stan's face.

"Yes… Kyle," Stan whispered back.

Kyle pressed their lips together. They softly kissed against each other and whispered each other's names. Soon Stan found himself sleeping on Kyle's chest and holding onto him. Kyle smiled, as it seemed that Stan really liked the way he showed his love. He pulled out a blanket and wrapped it on the both of them. They both fell into a blissful sleep.

Soon the morning came with birds chirping, and sunlight slowly poured into Kyle's bedroom. The redheaded boy was the first to awake. He looked over at the one he loved and saw that the black haired boy was still peacefully sleeping. Kyle couldn't help but notice how damn cute Stan looked. He gently stroked Stan's supple hair. Stan's blue eyes slowly opened up and he saw Kyle smiling at him.

"Kyle," was all Stan said before Kyle gave him a quick peck on his lips. Stan blushed immensely as he slowly gave Kyle a peck back.

"Well, Stan. It looks like the experiment worked for our science project so far," Kyle suggested.

Stan nodded, and he had to admit it was a pretty pleasurable experiment.

"But seeing how a experiment needs multiple trials to see if what we're testing works or not… we're definitely going to be doing this more than once," Kyle added with a naughty smile.

Stan just sighed, but with a coy smile.

"Sure, Kyle. But not right now. I feel really sore, and I could really use a shower," Stan said. He tried to get off the bed. However, he only ended up slipping off the bed and falling on his butt which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Here let me help you out. I could also use a shower too," Kyle suggested. He got off the bed and lifted Stan in his arms. Then he headed off to his bathroom.

"Kyle… while not as crazy as what you did last night to say it… I like you like that too. I was just scared you might reject me, but after what happened… well, you know," Stan said.

Kyle smiled at that response, and he saw that the cute raven haired boy smile as well.

"Sorry about that. But I do love you for real, Stan," Kyle answered. The response just made Stan extremely happy. He and Kyle were now both in the shower, ready to clean up and get ready to spend their Spring Break as friends, as always, and as lovers, starting today.

* * *

How was it? Be honest and I hope you liked it. Till next time!


End file.
